The present invention relates to an optical disk recording and reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to an optical disk recording and reproducing apparatus, by which both a compact disk and mini disk can be reproduced.
Recently introduced mini disk (MD) can record and reproduce compressed audio data using a disk whose size is one quarter that of a compact disk (CD) with a quality tone level nearly equal to that from a compact disk. Accordingly mini disk is attracting public attention as a next-generation audio device which can replace the compact disk. As with the case of a compact disk which is reproduced by a compact disk player, the mini disk is reproduced by a specially manufactured mini disk player. That is, a conventional mini disk player reproduces only mini disks and the compact disk player reproduces only compact disks. Therefore, in order to reproduce both types of disks, separate players are needed.